


In my dreams

by bob2btrue



Category: Falling Kingdoms Series - Morgan Rhodes
Genre: F/M, Wishful Thinking, dream - Freeform, incest? Not sure?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob2btrue/pseuds/bob2btrue
Summary: When Magnus Lukas Damora admits his feelings for his adopted sister, however, instead of welling in disgust, she returns his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously disagree how the relationships are headed in the book (stopped half way in book 3) so I made a tiny fanfic for one of the ships I hope will happen (if this series is ongoing, is it, could someone tell me?)

Inside the Limeros palace walls sat Magnus, petting gingerly the white rabbit Hana, waiting in his sister's chamber. It had become a passing thing to calm his racing heart whenever the lustful feelings for Lucia occurred. He sighed, then gently sat the rabbit back in its cage, proceeding to lie down on the soft bed, wondering if these masks he had made would ever deceive his beloved sister. 

It never truly disgusted him when it came to his love for Lucia, it was like her very being emitted some form of light in his dark cold world, and he was a moth, willingly flying into the light of the fire.  
She was everything he was not, she was kindhearted, joyful and pure, unlike his scowling, jealousy filled and tainted desires. 

"Magnus? Is everything alright?"

Magnus turned to see a beautiful girl open the door, also known to be his sister, or at least adopted sister. His eyes scanned her flawless face; plump red lips, porcelain skin, and a pair of sky blue eyes with tick black lashes rimmed around. Magnus swallowed down the warmth emitting in his stomach. 

"It's nothing, I just missed you, that's all."

And so every worry on Lucia's face vanished just like that, her cherry red lips smiled as she walked over to her brother's side, taking the empty spot beside him, placing her hand in his. Big blue eyes stared over at Magnus's handsome face. 

"Well, I missed you as well brother."

There was only sincerity in her melancholy voice, like always, and like a siren, it hypnotized him into leaning closer, barely pulling himself together before he kissed those lushes lips.  
Oh goddess Valoria, how he wanted to just cup her perfect face in his hands and kiss her full on the lips. 

"How is your magic coming along Luce? No one has found out have they?"

Magnus's eyebrows creased in worry, but Lucia only waved it off, sitting up from her spot next to him, leaving his side empty and cold. Magnus sat up as well.  
Standing, Lucia lifted her hands in the air, furrowing her brows together as one of the pillows on the bed started floating in mid air.  
Air magic.  
The sight of the pillow suspended from gravity astonished Magnus, a slight excitement of knowing magic existed relished his mind. 

"Impressive."

And Lucia's face relaxed; the pillow falling with a slight "poof" as it hit the mattress. She smiled slightly at Magnus, staring into those beautiful dark brown eyes of his. 

"Thank you, but I think fire magic is what comes easiest for me, though the rest is rather simple too I guess."

They stared at one another, and for a split second Magnus thought he saw something in Lucia's sapphire eyes, something he felt every time he lay his eyes on her. But he waved the very thought away, knowing that she would never think of him like that. . 

"Magnus, thank you for always helping me and staying by my side."

Without warning, Lucia embraced Magnus, holding tightly around him, making his heart skip a beat. He hesitated for just a moment, but quickly pulled her closer, smiling as the scent of lavender surrounded him. 

"I would never leave your side Lucia, remember that."

Lucia smiled, pulling herself away from the hug, so to be face to face with the one she considered her best friend. 

"I would never leave your side either Magnus, I love you."

And with that Magnus leaned in, kissing his precious sister, feeling the warmth of her full lips on his, both hands on each side of those rosy cheeks. The kiss was everything he could imagine. However, she didn't respond, and the euphoria that had once blessed his mind disappeared. 

"I'm sorry Lucia, I didn't mean to, I just- when you said you loved me, I thought you returned the feelings I have for you."

Lucia didn't say anything. Magnus felt his eyes heat up, something he hadn't felt in ages. No, he wouldn't cry over a rejection when his feelings were earnest, because he already knew it would never be received back to him. So with one last glance at the only love he had for anyone, he stepped away, letting the walls build themselves around his heart. 

"Magnus,"

But even though his walls were up, Magnus couldn't help but let the small sliver of hope break through as he turned to see Lucia with teary eyes. 

"I love you too."

And like a deer in shock, Magnus stood still as a statue as Lucia walked up to him, cupping his scarred face and pulling him toward her. Their lips locked, an electricity surging through both their bodies.  
Magnus placed his hands on each side of the girls hips, devouring his lovely sister like it was all a dream and he might wake up at any moment. 

"Magnus."

Magnus opened his eyes to see Lucia calling his name. He tried to kiss her once more, but she pushed him gently away, calling his name again. 

"Magnus? Magnus, wake up!"

Magnus's eyes shot open, starring feverishly at his surroundings. 

"Lucia?!"

"Lucia?"

He looked to his right, finding a beautiful blonde sitting next to him. Cleonia. His wife. He gave her a reassuring smile, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Don't worry, it was nothing, just a dream."

"You were crying Magnus, are you ok."

He unconsciously touched his face, feeling the dampness of his tears on his fingers. 

"I'm fine, like I told you, just a dream, nothing to worry about."

Cleo stared suspiciously at him before cozying herself back to bed. Their bed. 

Magnus did the same, but couldn't help but feel his heart long for his dream to have been a reality, maybe than his life wouldn't be so complicated.


End file.
